sa raison d'être
by Ante de Gaia
Summary: Severus Snape ... captif de Voldy depuis des lustres semble t-il, Mais un mysterieux félin vient à son secours. Depuis ce fameux sauvetage que va devenir son existence,maintenant qu'il est démasqué.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPITRE I  
  
La pièce était sombre, les murs de pierres froids et humides, et le sol taché de sang séché. Une faible lueur matinale daignait s'introduire en ces lieux obscures par une meurtrière. Sous la faible clarté se dessinait le visage d'un être plus pâle que la neige au dehors avec le front couvert d'écorchures et un mince filet de sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Derrière le rideau de ses cheveux noirs, on devinait ses yeux clos. Le temps semblait figé, pourtant, un facteur incontrôlable vint perturber la scène. Un vent glacial se glissa comme un intrus dans le cachot et vint caresser la peau meurtrie de l'homme, qui frissonna à son contacte.  
  
Severus reprit lentement conscience...... Supplices...allons ressaisi toi Severus ...lui souffla son esprit embrumé, ses sensations engourdies par le froid revinrent. tout d'abord une démangeaison parcourue ses poignets fixés au mur, puis une douleur lancinante lui vrilla ses jambes quand il voulu se redresser , ce qui eu pour effet de lui arracher un cri déchirant, qui s'en fut mourir dans les couloirs de sa prison.  
  
Lorsque sa souffrance s'atténua, il réussit à ouvrir faiblement les yeux , tout était sombre autour de lui.Depuis quand était-il en ces lieux? combien de jours, de mois?...depuis combien de temps le torturait-on? tous ces souvenirs pénibles se bousculèrent dans son esprit encore comateux ...  
  
"Alors sale traître ! Tu pensais que je ne verrais rien de t'as trahison ? J'avoue que tu m'as déçu mon cher Severus, je te croyais plus intelligent que cela. Siffla haineusement Voldemort. Doloris !! Lança-t-il froidement.  
  
La pluie avait cessé et le vent était en train de se lever, les mange-morts formèrent un cercle fermé autour de leur maître et de sa victime. Certains semblaient jubiler tandis que d'autres frissonnaient. Snape le visage livide s'était recroqueviller sur lui-même, son sang se mêlant à l'eau boueuse d'une flaque qui serait certainement sa tombe.  
  
Oooh non tu ne mourras pas tout de suite Severus, ta souffrance ne fait que commencer, je vais te faire payer l'infamie que tu as osée me faire .AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ce rire, il ne supportait plus de l'entendre, tout n'était que tourment, cette manifestation si bestiale et si jouissive exprimée par Celui-Dont-On- Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
Ensuite des mains se saisirent de lui sans ménagement et le traînèrent jusque dans une crypte. A l'intérieur ses deux accompagnateurs le rouèrent de coups jusqu'à sa cellule au fond de couloir. Là, ils lui passèrent des chaînes aux poignets et le suspendirent de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse être ni assis ni debout. Puis ils le laissèrent, et rejoignirent leur maître si abhorré en se monde. Cette scène se mit à se répéter en boucle dans sa tête de plus en plus vite devenant de plus en plus floue, pour finir il perdit connaissance.  
  
Soudain, des pas feutrés s'entendirent dans le lugubre corridor de pierre et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Le chat, car c'en était un, se faufila dans la cellule. Puis Severus sentit un tissu lui essuyer doucement le visage, ce qui soulagea un bref instant ses coupures, une main lui soutenait délicatement la tête. Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue se fit entendre au creux de son oreille.  
  
" Severus........... Severus m'entendez-vous? Oh par Merlin! Que vous ont- ils fait subir ?..... "  
  
Cette voix... murmura l'intéressé mais c'est ...... le nom mourut aux portes de ses lèvres comme si celles-ci avaient été scellées. Mais son esprit pris le relais : McGonagall !?  
  
Des yeux pleins d'étonnement et de joie se fixèrent sur Minerva. Rêve ou réalité ? Il n'osa parler de peur que son espoir ne s'efface et que ce cachot ne devienne son tombeau à jamais.  
  
Elle comprit ce qui ce passait dans la tête de son collègue, elle lui sourit et d'une formule mumurée le libera de ses chaînes. Severus se senti partir en avant, quand deux mains robuste le soutinrent. Il releva la tête si brusquement qu'une douleur insoutenable dans son cerveau lui fit de nouveau perdre conscience.  
  
12. square Grimmaurd :  
  
Les murs du bureau étaient recouverts par un papier qui rappelait, curieusement, les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. La neige au dehors cognait furieusement la fenêtre. Le feu dans l'âtre de la petite cheminée crépitait.  
  
Vous croyez qu'il leur a avoué quelque chose...  
  
je ne sais pas Lupin..... Après ce qu'il a endurer pendant six mois....Ah Pompom, alors, comment va-t-il ?  
  
Madame Pomfresh, lasse, entra dans la pièce laissant dans la chambre Severus veillé par le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
j'ai décelé des traces de poison de scorpion dans ses veines mais ils lui ont administré le sérum presque instantanément, ils lui ont aussi fait subir de nombreux Doloris se qui explique l'état lamentable de ses muscles et de ses nerfs, il souffre aussi de malnutrition, il faudra lui donner de la nourriture par petites doses au départ...mais...  
  
Mais quoi ? Insista Remus avec appréhension.  
  
Cela n'est rien par rapport à sa santé mentale, ils l'ont maltraité sans relâche durant ces six mois, ne l'oubliez pas messieurs. Je ne sais pas comment il sera lors de son réveil. Il faudra que vous vous relayiez à son chevet jusqu'à sa guérison complète.  
  
Cela sera fait Pompom, assura Dumbledore d'une voix douce et grave, le visage soudainement ridé par les soucis et la fatigue, j'assurerai le prochain relais car il me faut retourner à Poudlard,les élèves risqueraient de s'inquiéter.  
  
Je m'occuperai de celui-là dans ce cas, car je n'est aucun cours cet après midi, Albus " Souffla McGonagall qui apparu à l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Quant à moi je vais prévenir les Weasley que nous avons retrouvé ce cher Snivellus, lança Lupin.  
  
Remus !!!! S'indigna Pomfresh.  
  
Veuillez me pardonner madame Pomfresh, une veille habitude de Poudlard, humm... cela ne se reproduira plus.  
  
Les yeux clairs de Dumbledore pétillèrent mystérieusement ses lèvres esquissant un sourire.  
  
" Bien puisque tout est réglé, je m'en vais",dit-il. en sortant de la pièce, suivi de madame Pomfresh.  
  
Après avoir descendu les escaliers et longé le hall, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Là, Albus et Pompom prirent de la poudre de cheminette et disparurent dans la cheminée.  
  
Resté seul, Lupin se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La tempête de neige s'était calmée semblait-il. ...Mais pour combien de temps... murmura-t-il songeur. Puis il sortit à son tour. Le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée crépita. Mais à peine Remus eut-il le temps de prendre la poignée pour refermer la porte derrière lui, qu'un hurlement de terreur ébranla les murs de la maison. "Ca vient de la chambre de Severus" pensa Lupin, aussitôt il se précipita dans la chambre. Arrivé sur les lieux , quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir un Snape en sueur se débattre frénétiquement contre des démons imaginaires, et une McGonagall qui tentait vainement de contenir son malade dans le lit. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une voix stridente et courroucée provenant du hall vint couvrirent les plaintes de Severus.  
  
" Fils indigne tu n'as eu que se que tu méritais, j'ai eu raison de te renier. !!!!! " Vocifera Mme Black. " tu n'étais qu'un sale... "  
  
" Remus , je vous en supplie..... faites la taire , sinon je... ne vois..... pas comment je pourrais aider Severus à se calmer! "articula à grand peine Minerva à bout de souffle.  
  
Lupin ,ayant saisit un drap qui se trouvait dans le placard se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la braillarde de service et recouvrit le tableau. A sa grande surprise, Mme Black se tut instantanément , ainsi que Severus à l'étage. Remus soupira d'apaisement et prit le chemin de la cuisine pour enfin quitter ces lieux. Le professeur McGonagall quant à elle, s'effondra, épuisée, dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait là. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage pâle de Snape .On pouvait apercevoir sur ce visage redevenu si serein , une larme glisser lentement le long de sa joue . 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :  
  
22h 30, la lune était déjà haute, les étoiles scintillaient pareils à des petits trous dans le rideau noir dressés par les cieux. Le calme semblait régner en maître au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Cependant un froissement d'ailes vint perturber cette douce quiétude hivernale. Une pipistrelle virevoltant de-ci delà , s'installa sous la corniche d'une fenêtre de la maison des Black.  
  
Dans la peine-ombre de la chambre, une forme se mit à se mouvoir dans le lit. Tout d'abord un soupire, puis une jambe se replia lentement sous les draps. Doucement Severus s'éveillai. ....quel sérénité...., suis-je au trépas enfin ?.... ses doigts effleurèrent son visage encore marqué par les maltraitances qu'il avait subit. " Douce mort que celle ci " susurra t-il dans un souffle. Il garda obstinément ses yeux clos, lorsque qu'un léger ronflement lui suggéra que finalement il devait être en enfer ou dans la réalité . Ce qui entendons nous bien ne faisait aucune différence pour notre maître de potion. .... Qui cela pouvait être ?. Snape après de maintes efforts infructueux parvint enfin à se redresser sur ses coudes, afin d'identifier l'auteur de ces insupportables ronflements, aussi faibles soient-ils. En plissant les yeux , il distinguai une masse sombre occupant un fauteuil dont les contours lui étaient révélée par la clarté de la lune. Peu à peu son regard s'habitua à l'obscurité ambiante, cette forme n'était autre que le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier se trouvait négligemment affaissé dans son fauteuil, la tête appuyée sur le côté droit de sa personne, la barbe repliée soigneusement sur ses genoux.  
  
" Charment tableau " maugréa l'éveillé. L'ayant reconnu Severus entrepris de se lever. Mal lui en pris car ses jambes encore atrophiées ne purent le soutenir, et il bascula. Il n'eu que le temps de mettre ses mains en avant pour amortir sa chute qui lui semblait interminable. Une vague nauséeuse le submergea, de la sueur se mit à perler de son front , son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa vue se troubla. Snape sentit les pulsations sourd de son cœur battrent furieusement à ses tympans. Une voix hostile résonna tel un murmure dans sa tête : " seeeverussss...... Tu souffriras....seeeverussss "  
  
A cet instant Albus se réveilla en sursaut, devinant que quelque chose dans cette pièce n'allait pas.  
  
" Lumos " émit -il sur ces gardes. Instinctivement son regard se porta sur le lit, et réalisa soudainement qu'il était vide. Dumbledore, intrigué, s'avança prudemment vers la couche, étendit sa longue main pour examiner les draps . Ils étaient encore tièdes. Subitement un gémissement à peine audible attira son attention , il contourna bien vite le lit , et aperçut Severus haletant sur le sol. " Mobilicorpus " proféra le grand sorcier . Sur ce, le corps du blessé se souleva délicatement et ce reposa sur la couche. Snape toujours sous l'emprise des nausées, sentit une main qui ce voulait bienveillante sur son front humide de sueur. Peu à peu les étourdissements se dissipèrent, et l' affable main de retira à son grand regret.  
  
" Que vous êtes t-il passé par la tête pour que vous vous leviez , dans votre état ?" sermonna Albus. L'interpellé fixa son interlocuteur de son regard froid, en guise de réponse. Ce qui bien sûre n'eut aucun effet sur Dumbledore. Décidément cet homme était aussi désespérant que célèbre approuva intérieurement Snape.  
  
" Voulez vous manger quelque chose ? ou préférez vous vous rendormir " poursuivit le vieux sorcier, d'une voix soucieuse et avenante. Severus voulu rétorquer que non, il n'avait aucunement faim, mais son estomac n'étant pas de cet avis , fit entendre un gargouillement lent et parfaitement audible, ce qui eut pour résultat de rosir les joues blêmes de son propriétaire. Les yeux du directeur brillèrent de malice devant sa réaction. Il disparut quelques instants dans la pièce voisine, pour revenir avec un bol de bouillon à la main. . " Bien. Dans ce cas tenez !. " Et joignant le geste à la parole il rapprocha son fauteuil du lit , et d'une main sûre et délicate il soutint la tête de son patient quelque peu décontenancé devant cette situation. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu qu'on l'aide !, et surtout qu'on le touche!. Albus lui présenta à sa bouche le récipient de soupe tandis que Severus entrouvrit faiblement ses lèvres pour accueillir le liquide salvateur. Apres quelques minces gorgées, le vieux sorcier éloigna le bol . Le maître des potions ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du bien être qui l'enveloppait. Brusquement des images s'imposèrent en lui : McGonagall ??!!! le cachot....les tortures sans fin....la froideur des lieux.....ce chat et ..... et.. surtout ce visage à qui appartenait ces mains robustes... Toute ces pensées s'entrechoquèrent si brutalement qu'il en eut le vertige. Mais un bras ferme le retint,  
  
" hé bien, que vous arrive-t-il mon ami ? " S'inquiéta Dumbledore. Lorsque le maître de potion leva son regard vers son mentor, il se heurta à des yeux clairs et scrutateurs qui le fixèrent avec une étrange intensité.  
  
.Cependant la voix se fit de nouveau entendre en son esprit brisé...tu souffriras....... Cette voix je l'a connais.....je l'a hais!!!.....  
  
un long frisson parcourut le dos de severus et cela n'échappa nullement à Albus .  
  
" Minerva m'a révèlé avant de partir que vous aviez délirez durant votre sommeil, vous avez même réussi à faire réagire Madame Black. "  
  
Tirer de ces obscures pensés Snape recouvra un peu de contenance et répondit d'un ton qui ce voulait sarcastique et doucereux :  
  
A vraiment ?!  
  
Alors dans un soupire résigné, Dumbledore se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.  
  
Où...où allez vous monsieur le directeur ? s'alarma Severus.  
  
D'un haussement d'épaules l'interpellé répondit d'une voix rassurante :  
  
Mais juste chercher votre potion sans rêve, Car je doute fort que vous voulez reposer sans cela. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, si vous me le permettez. "  
  
Cela dit, il sortit de la pièce pour ce diriger dans la cuisine. Resté seul, Snape se demandait comment et surtout pourquoi on l'avait tiré des crochets de Voldemort. Il connaissait la règle, lorsqu'un espion tombait aux mains de l'ennemie, on reniait son existence. Alors.......pourquoi était-ce différent pour lui..... cela n'était pas rationnel ..... et puis il ne voulait pas dormir, il était bien conscient qu'il était épuisé, mais réentendre cette voix si haineuse en deviendrait cauchemardesque. Tout n'était que confusion et tourment dans son cerveau embrumé par la lassitude. Instinctivement, il souleva la manche gauche de sa chemise et entrepris d'ôter les bandages qui l'entourait, quand des pas se rapprochèrent .  
  
" L'heure des réponses à vos questions viendrons bien assez tôt " rétorqua Albus qui venait de ressurgire dans la chambre. Indubitablement rien ne lui échappe à cet homme se dit-il.  
  
Ooooh si! parfois. Avoua son mentor.  
  
A ces mots le professeur de potion roula des yeux et se renfrogna dans sa couche.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'y établit. Il lui tendit le flacon d'un geste calme et assuré ,mais Severus n'étant pas le moins du monde disposé à collaborer, se rembrunit d'avantage. Il voulait des réponses, et non se délasser. Aussi fusilla t-il de ses yeux de onyx son bourreau, ses seules armes disponibles compte tenu de sa faiblesse.  
  
" Uhmmm vous n'ignorez pas que ce que vous faites en ce moment s'appel de l'insubordination ? Vous devez vous reposer, chaque chose en son temps. "  
  
Las et vaincu, Severus se laissa finalement faire. La solution se répandit dans sa gorge, et une chaleur enivrante se diffusa dans tout son être. Peu à peu ses paupières devinrent lourdes et son esprit sombra dans les confins du sommeil sans rêve. Dumbledore recouvrit paternellement les épaules blanches de son protéger d'une chaude couverture. Fourbu Il fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. A cette instant, un battement d'ailes captiva son attention. Au dehors la Pipistrelle avait reprit son envole. 


	3. chapitre 3

Voili voilou j' ai fait un peu d'espace car il est vrai que cela arrachait les yeux. Merci Djey de me l'avoir signalée.

un grand merci pour vos reviews. j'espere ne pas vous decevoir avec ce chapitre

Poudlard, 25 ans auparavant.

- Monsieur le directeur, il y a un intrus dans ses murs!!!. Vociféra Rusard tout en entrant en trombe dans le bureau du célèbre sorcier Albus Dumbledore. Ma chatte la pourchassée dans les couloirs mais en vains. Le gredin a réussi s'échapper.....et......

- Il suffit! Argus, j'ai déjà eu vent de cette affaire, grâce aux tableaux qui peuplent ce château.... Albus fut interrompu par l'arrivée hâtive du Professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière s'installa sur une confortable chaise en face du directeur.

- Ah Minerva , je vous attendais pour éclaircir mes doutes." Acheva t'il enfin. La sous directrice encore un peu essoufflée par sa course dans les couloirs, pris quelques instants de répits, avant de prendre la parole. " Les elfes de maisons ont peur, ils affirment qu'une ombre se glisse pratiquement tout les soirs dans les cuisines. Et que parfois des sanglots se font entendre depuis les cachots. Je ne pense pas que se soit une âme en peine qui circule ainsi, avec toutes les protections qui entoure ces lieux, de plus c'est les grandes vacances et donc tout les élèves sont chez eux."

- Détrompez vous Minerva, TOUT les élèves ne sont pas partis.

- COMMENT!!!?? s'écrièrent en cœurs Rusard et le professeur McGonagall. D'un regard grave, Dumbledore émergea de son tiroir une lettre, et la fit glisser lentement, sur la surface de la table .

- Ceci vient de mettre remit par hibou postale. Minerva se saisit de la lettre et observa que le papier était de très bonne qualitée,si elle en jugeait par la douceur qu'il procuraient sous ses doigts habilles et usés. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, lorsqu'elle lue le nom de l'expéditeur. Justinien Snape ?!.

- Leur fils a disparu.....? parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ou n'a tout simplement pas pris le train. Suggéra le directeur d'une voix lourde de sens. Rusard qui jusque là c'était tut, pris la parole: " Si je retrouve ce sale garnement , je vous jure qu'il payera le pr.....

- Allons! allons! Argus!, Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de le punir, mais de le retrouver. C'est bien pour cela que je vous ai convoqué tout les deux. Pas d'objection? un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui s'observaient fixement. L'un avait le regard clair emplie de bonté et d'autorité, tandis que le second possédait un regard sombre et coléreux. Cependant Rusard approuva d'un signe à peine perceptible, mais suffisant pour Albus.

- Je m'occupe du troisième étage, avec l'instinct de ma chatte cela sera un jeu d'enfant pour mettre la main sur ce morveux de 15 ans.

- Quand à moi je vais vérifier les salles de classe. Enchaîna Minerva.

- Bien dans ce cas je vais inspecter les cachots.  
  
Après de longues et ardentes recherches, tout les espoirs étaient rivés sur le directeur. Ce dernier arpentait le long couloir obscure qui s'enfonçait dans les bas fonds de Poudlard. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le lointain au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans le noir. Le silence devenait de plus en plus angoissant. Mais cela n' effraya nullement notre vénérable sorcier. quand un léger sanglots parvint à ses oreilles. « Cela provient de ma gauche » pensa le vieil homme. "Lumos" murmura t-il. Sous la lueur de sa baguette, il découvrit une lourde porte en fer forgée, elle était entrebaillée. D'une main ferme il la poussa. Cette dernière gémie dans un souffle à vous glacer le sang. Les murs étaient dénudés, les meubles délabrés couvèrent d'une épaisse couche de poussière, divers objets inutilisables jonchaient le sol. lorsqu' Albus franchi le seuil, il manqua de tomber, car ses pieds se prient dans quelque chose de moue. Il dirigea prestement sa baguette vers le facteur de sa chute. Et soupira de soulagement. "Ce n'est qu'un matelas." une ombre se profila subitement sous la lueur puis disparut.

- Severus ? interpella Dumbledore. pas de réponse.... Severus, je sais que tu es ici.....

- Allez vous en !!, je ne veux pas vous voir!, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi!. Se fit entendre une voix sourde. Loin d'obéire à cet impératif, le directeur pointa sa baguette vers son auteur. Le visage du jeune garçon était encore plus blafard qu'a son habitude, ses yeux bouffis de chagrin, exprimaient de la pure haine. Severus, le dos appuyé le long du mur, les pieds encrés au sol de pierre, les mains forment chaque une un point.........  
  
-Professeur!........Professeur Dumbledore !! Susurra une voix persistante aux creux de son oreille.

- Umh.... oui? marmonna d'une voix pâteuse le concerné qui venait d'être tiré de ses pensés. Ah c'est vous Rémus?..... Par Merlin déjà 6h du matin, il faut que je retourne au château sur le champs. Lupin, d'un regard amusé, vit le directeur se lever précipitamment de son fauteuil, avant de porter son attention sur la forme recroquevillée dans le lit.

-Comment se porte t-il? s'inquiéta Rémus, tout en ouvrant la fenêtre. Albus stoppa nette sa course à quelques mètres seulement de la porte. Puis se retourna lentement à demi vers son interlocuteur, comme s'il cherchait ses mots pour cette simple question.

- Je ne sais, il est très perturbé.....surtout ne le brusqué pas, et s'il fait une nouvelle crise, contactez moi depuis la cheminée. Il allais reprendre sa marche, quand il reprit: - Dites moi Lupin, vous qui connaissez les créatures nocturnes. Cela vous arrive t-il d'apercevoir des Pipistrelles en cette saison?

-Par Merlin! non voyons, les chauves souris hibernent. Pourquoi une telle question professeur. Dumbledore se frotta la barbe d'un air songeur et reprit la parole:

- Je crois qu'il est temps, pour moi de partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus resté seul soupira. "évidement, il ne parle que par énigme." "Puis-je connaître la raison de se soupir" proféra une voix doucereuse. - Tient notre marmotte c'est enfin réveillée. Lança jovialement Lupin remit de sa surprise. Cela eu pour effet de renfrogner Severus, toujours enrouler dans les couvertures.

- Allons ne fait pas cette tête...tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui, des réponses. Répondit Snape dans un souffle a peine audible. Intrigué Rémus se rapprocha de son ancien camarade de lycée et se casa dans le fauteuil.

- Que veux tu dire ? - Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé, et comment vous avez retrouvé ma trace. Relança t-il avec insistance. Cette soudaine agitation lui engendra de nouvelles nausées, et son cerveau lui sembla peser une tonne.

- H !!! doucement, tu es encore trop faible.

- Faible..... moi ! . Survint -il à articuler entre deux halètements.

- Je t'ai dit de rester tranquille !!!! Severus !. Appuya la voix grondante de Lupin. Alors contre toute attente le maître des potions, reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- écoute je ne suis pas chargé de te répondre sache cependant, que c'est moi et le professeur McGonagall qui sommes aller te chercher , ce matin là.

- pourquoi vouloir sauver un minable commemoi......pourquoi aider un homme qui a commis de nombreux crimes, par le passé...... pourq....

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es loin d'être ce que tu prétends être. Tu n'a pas le droit de te minimiser comme cela, tu m'entends !! Rémus sentait le désarrois prendre possession de son esprit. Comment un individu si froid, si puissant, et si pleins de volontés, est pu être ainsi brisé. C'est à cette instant qu'il réalisa, combien il avait dû souffrir. Lupin était tellement plongés dans les limbes de ses pensées, qu'il vit nullement que Snape avait rejetté ses draps, et c'était redressé tant bien que mal, de toute sa hauteur. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il était trop tard, il ressenti une terrifiante douleur lui fracasser la tête. Tout devient flou.....puis plus rien . Il sombra dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'inconscience. Le corps de Lupin gisait aux pieds de Severus. Ce dernier tenait encore ce qui restait de la bouteille qui contenait de la potion antirêve.

- Je te hais, je vous hais tous.......Vous m'avez privé de ma raison d'être....


	4. chapitre 4

Neyarchers: la reponse à ta question sera mise dans le prochain chap

de plus je publie souvent 2 fois par semaine.

Lisandra: Un grand merci pour ta review

Djeiyanna: tu vois cette fois j'ai fait attention.

Moonblack: Je sais que cela est court mais comme je pars bientôt pour deux mois , je prévilégie la qualitée à la quantité, surtout qu'au départ ce ne devait être qu'un oneshote

bonne lecture

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cet acte accompli, l'homme figé desserra son étreinte, la bouteille brisée tomba sur le sol, puis roula près du corps inanimé de Rémus. Sans plus attendre, Severus s'empara d'une main malhabile, son pantalon qui se trouvait dans le placard, et l'enfila. La froideur de l'hiver commença à envahir la pièce, lorsqu'il décida enfin de quitter ces lieux. Pieds et torse nues, les bras appuyés contre le mur, le visage crispé par la concentration, le maître des potions descendait les escaliers. Les marches formèrent de longues, et chevrotantes plaintes sous chacun de ses pas. Arrivé enfin dans le hall, ses jambes ployèrent sous son poids, et il s'écroula lourdement sur le plancher poussiéreux. Cela lui causa une violente quinte de toux. La crise passée, il voulut bouger mais son corps meurtri et épuisé, ne répondait plus. Il resta ainsi prostré pendant quelques minutes encore, lorsque la pensée que Rémus pourrait bientôt reprendre conscience, lui frappa l'esprit. Severus releva douloureusement la tête, ses cheveux recouvraient d'un rideau opaque son visage. D'une main tremblante et tendue en avant, Snape s'agrippa aveuglement à quelque chose qui semblait pendre. Ses longs doigts s'étaient refermés sur ce qui ressemblait à du tissu. Alors dans un ultime effort Severus parvint à ce redresser, et à s'adosser sur le mur opposé. Son regard se porta sur sa main gauche qui tenait toujours l'extrémité de son sauveur. Lorsqu'une voix tonna à ses oreilles.

« Qui que vous soyez ! Ayez l'obligeance de retirez vos misérables pattes de ce qui est ma propriété !!.» Intrigué le professeur écarta les cheveux de ses yeux et s'aperçut qu'il tenait un drap qui couvrait un immense tableau. Il tira sèchement dessus, afin de voir qui était logé derrière. Dans un souffle, l'étoffe glissa sur le sol, et révéla sous le regard curieux de Severus, le visage furibond de Madame Black. Lorsque Snape se rendit compte de son erreur, il était déjà trop tard.

« Non mais regardez vous, quel malotrus vous faîtes à vous présenter dans cet accoutrement..... »

- Taisez-vous vieille pie persifleuse ! Susurra furieusement Snape dont le regard reflétait une sévérité toute retrouvée. Une décharge électrique se fraya un chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cou encore raidi. Alors comme un déclic toutes ses sensations revinrent, et permirent à Severus de se mouvoir à son aise. Sous les insultes véhémentes de la douce maîtresse de maison, le maître des potions couru en direction de la cuisine, s'empara de la froide poignée, l'ouvrit, et s'engouffra prestement dans la cuisine tout en refermant sans ménagement derrière lui. « Après tout je n'en suis plus à une indiscrétion près.» Pensa t-il cyniquement. D'un rapide coup d'œil il inspecta la pièce. Le feu dans l'âtre n'était plus que cendres. Bientôt il aperçut de la poudre de cheminette posée sur la massive table en bois de sapin. La voix de Madame Black s'était tut, et le silence reprit ces droits en ces lieux maudits. Quand soudain un bruit à l'étage se fit entendre. « Lupin! ». Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, des pas précipités dévalèrent les escaliers. Alerté Severus pris une bonne poignée de poudre, et se précipita dans la cheminée.

- Snape's Manor ! Lorsque la fine poudre se déversa sur les cendres, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, pour laisser la place à un Rémus complètement désemparé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant seulement car une détonation survint.

- NONNNN!!! Hurla Lupin, mais il était trop tard, seul restait un mince filet de fumée dans l'âtre. « Mais où a t- il bien pu aller ? » Soupira désespérément Rémus.  
  
Snape's Manor :  
  
Un peu étourdit, Snape se releva en titubent. Une hostilité sans borne due à l'obscuritée ambiante, se dégageait du salon. Les fenêtres étaient closes. Pourtant Severus n'en fit rien, car il présentait que s'il s'évertuait à éclaircir la pièce aussi austère soit-elle, il serait vite découvert. Peu à peu ses yeux s'accoutumèrent, et il remarqua une immense porte à double battant situé sur sa droite. Severus s'y déplaça non sans heurter maladroitement au passage le coin d'une table basse. Un juron malencontreux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cela lui rappela curieusement un discours tenu pas un moldu célèbre, qui disait que le cintre était un loup pour l'Homme.... Et bien lui il dirait plutôt que la table basse agressait le sorcier par pure cruauté. Il sortit enfin de la pièce. Un sentiment de dégoût s'empara de tout son être, lorsqu'il longea le hall d'entrée, pour gravir les poussiéreuses et délabrantes marches qui menaient à l'étage. « Cela fait près de vingt ans que je ne suis pas venu.... » Le carrelage était gelé sous ses pieds nus, la tapisserie qui recouvrait les façades tombait en lambeaux. Durant son ascension, son regard se porta sur les différents portraits représentatifs de sa famille qui décoraient le mur. Chacun de ses ancêtres le saluèrent sur son passage, tous sauf le dernier. En effet le tableau était vide. Une béante entaille défigurait l'œuvre en deux parties distinctes. Les doigts du professeur s'attardèrent un moment sur la surface lisse du bas du cadre, où était inscrit le nom de son père, avant de refermer ses phalanges afin de ne former qu'un point, et de l'abattre furieusement sur le tableau, au niveau où on aurait pu voir une tête.

« Sale monstre !» Hurla t- il. Son cri se répercuta dans toute la maison avant de mourir dans la cheminée du salon. Ses yeux reprirent leur lucidité, et il quitta l'escalier pour s'engouffrer dans le corridor encore plus vétuste que le vestibule. Il progressait à tâtons dan le noir le plus absolu, lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent une poignée. Qu'il tourna délicatement sur elle même. La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance, mais Snape resta pourtant sur le seuil comme paralysé. Ses longs bras blancs se croisèrent sur ces épaules car il grelottait de froid. Après une interminable minute, il se décida enfin à passer la porte, qu'il referma au passage. Son regard maintenant habitué aux ténèbres, se fixèrent sur un immense tableau représentant, une femme très belle femme aux cheveux d'ébène, qui semblait lui sourire avec amour. Respectueusement Severus lui rendit son sourire et s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil qui paressait dans cette pièce depuis des années. ......C'était le sien......lui souffla son esprit. Oui c'était le sien, celui de sa mère. A ce nom ses yeux s'assombrirent et se troublèrent, d'amères larmes vinrent souiller son visage pâle et amaigri par les tortures, tandis que les souvenirs douloureux de leur séparation lui revinrent :

- Fils indigne ! Comment as-tu osé te sauver ainsi ! S'emporta violement Monsieur Snape

- Non je vous en prie....pére.....

-Tu as l'audace de demander mon pardon ! Endoloris !! proféra t'il pour la troisième fois. Le jeune Severus se tordit de douleur sous le regard satisfait de son paternel, qui était au bord de la folie. Le sang battait encore à ses oreilles, lorsqu'il vit sa mère se jeter à genoux, en pleurs, devant son mari.

- je t'en supplie, ce n'est qu'un enfant...tu..tu es trop cruel envers lui.....c'est ton fils épargne le. Ses yeux emplis de larmes fixèrent le bourreau avec une telle douceur, que ce dernier devint encore plus furieux.

- Ce n'est plus mon fils depuis longtemps, ce n'est qu'un raté. Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette en direction de Severus et formula :

- Avad.......

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnn !! A ce moment sa mère s'interposa entre le rayon mortel et son fils. Lorsque ce dernier compris ce qu'il se passait, il était trop tard. Il souleva à demi le corps de la défunte et l'appela sans cesse.

- Mére.....mère ....je vous en supplie...non vous ne pouvez pas mourir ...non...........vous l'avez tué....VOUS L'AVEZ TUE !! Le jeune Snape se rua farouchement sur son père qui riait aux éclats. Les yeux de son fils reflétaient de la plus féroce malveillance envers lui. Cet homme lui avait enlevé la seule personne qui le comprenait et qui le chérissait en ce bas monde. Mais que pouvait il faire, il n'avait que ses mains, car sa baguette gisait, brisée sur le sol, recouvert de sang.....le sang de sa mère....... Puis un autre souvenir pris forme en son esprit tortur : C'était à l'enterrement, ce jour là, la pluie tombait drue, son père n'était pas présent. Seul le professeur Dumbledore et lui-même s'y trouvaient. Lorsque la cérémonie prie fin, le directeur le tenant tendrement par les épaules, le fit pivoter face à lui, et lui dit :

« Vous rappeler vous ce que je vous ai dit dans les cachots, il y a de cela quatre jours ? » Severus leva les yeux vers Albus et inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Soudain un homme de grande taille apparut, il arracha le jeune Snape de la douce étreinte du directeur, et déclina son identité avec brusquerie :

- Je suis son père, et je ne vous permets pas de lui donner des conseils. - je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de fils ? Rétorqua calmement Dumbledore. Justinien Snape se retourna vers son interlocuteur, et lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur sa fureur.

- Ne joué pas au petit malin avec moi, sachez que j'ai des relations au Ministère, et cela pourrait fortement compromettre votre carrière. Puis il regarda son fils d'un œil mauvais et l'incita muettement à venir avec lui..... et ajouta :

- Au déplaisir de vous revoir monsieur..... Sur ce, il transplana avec Severus, laissant sous la pluie battante, le Directeur de Poudlard. Assis dans son fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains, Severus reprenait contacte avec la réalité. Soudain un bruit provenant du salon se répercuta jusque dans la pièce qu'il occupait. « Rémus !! »


	5. chapitre 5

A votre demande voici le.......

Chapitre 5

Tap............tap..............tap........ Ses sons réguliers se répercutèrent sourdement dans l'obscur corridor. « Des pas !....des pas se rapprochent.......les marches gémissent sous leurs poids.... Rémus !.....et bien vient à moi mon ami.........vient contempler l'être abjecte et dérisoire que je suis devenu. L'être à qui le crime et la haine ont dévorés sans retenu sa jeunesse...... Tourments auxquels tu as contribué » Tout en prononçant ces mots, Snape retirait posément le bandage qui recouvrait son bras gauche. Une fois ôtée, la bande s'échoua sur le sol, laissant à nue la marque omise de tous, au regard aussi profondément sombre que glaciale, du maître des potions. Une pression s'exerça sur la poignée. Elle gravita délicatement sur elle-même, lorsqu'un cliquetis brisa la morne paix qui régnait en cet endroit. La porte s'ouvrit en silence, comme par respect envers le maître de ces lieux. Severus restait immobile dans le fauteuil, les yeux toujours rivés sur son bras. Pourtant il avait conscience que quelqu'un était présent, seulement à moins de trois mètres de lui, mais il ne fit rien. Son esprit glissait dans les limbes mélancoliques de ses souvenirs :

« Sais tu pourquoi nul ne peut m'approcher à moins de 50 pas ? » Demanda la voix sifflante de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom.

- Pour vous préserver des traîtres. Répondit sans crainte le jeune Severus.

- humm, c'est exact! Et je remarque que tu possèdes une certaine clairvoyance. Cela est surprenant cher un adolescent ayant peine 18 ans. Snape, un genou à terre, la tête et le regard obstinément baissés, attendait le verdict. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne de profère une parole.

- Approche! Ordonna enfin Voldemort. Ceci dit Severus se redressa, puis s'avança vers celui qui scellera à jamais sa destinée. Il releva sa manche gauche, puis tendit son bras. Ses yeux se fermèrent un bref instant. Tout d'abord une démangeaison, qui devint brûlure....fer rouge.....sur fer rouge......La douleur lancinante touchait à son paroxysme. Mais le jeune homme ne laissa rien transparaître, son visage exprimait la plus grande impassibilité. Lorsque le supplice pris fin, il pu voir la marque noirâtre qui contrastait cruellement avec sa peau blanchâtre.......... La souffrance sera désormais ton lot et ta force, mon jeune ami..........

Snape rouvrit ses paupières, et réprima un sursaut de surprise en constatant que Rémus se tenait pencher sur lui, les mains appuyées sur les bras du fauteuil, lui barrant toutes retraites. Son regard scrutait la moindre parcelle de son visage marqué par la fatigue.

- Alors, comme cela on me fausse compagnie, on m'assomme de sur croix. Dis moi à quoi penses tu, Severus Snape ! Tu es en pleine convalescence et tu te permets de jouer les courants d'airs!

- Oh épargne moi tes sermons veux tu! Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne suis plus rien!!! ....Par Merlin! Je devrais être mort!! Tu comp...... A ces mots, le timbre de sa voix se brisa. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait plus.......Le chemin lui était dissimulé par un épais brouillard. Lupin interloqué se recula :

- est ce vraiment ce que tu conçois? Mais réfléchit bon sang de bonsoir !!! Si tu n'es rien crois tu que l'on se serait donné tant de peine à te soutiré des griffes de Tu Sais Qui ? Soudain la grande porte donnant sur le perron explosa en mille morceaux. Des éclats de voix parvinrent aux oreilles de nos deux compagnons....SEVERUS SALE TRAITRE NOUS SAVONS QUE TU ES ICI !!!! « Des Mangemorts ! » soufflèrent en cœurs Snape et Lupin.

- Rémus, écoute moi sans m'interrompre, va dans la pièce à coté, dirige toi vers le rideau de droite, écarte le et tu découvrira une porte dérobée.....tu...tu longeras le couloir incliné, il te mènera dans le salon, d'où tu est venu.....maintenant va.....laisse moi. - Il n'en n'est pas question tu viens avec moi ! S'indigna Lupin.

-Non !! Je dois rester, je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité! Dépêche toi de partir, je les entends gravirent les escaliers. D'un geste rageur, il repoussa Rémus et d'un suprême effort se mit sur ses deux jambes. Son regard se porta avec amour et mélancolie sur le portrait de sa mère. « Comme je vous ais faillit.... » Et il chancela.

-Severus ! Allons ressaisi toi! Lupin souleva le corps à demi conscient du professeur des potions et l'installa sur ces robustes épaules.

- Quoi que tu dises, je suis chargé de te surveiller et de te soigner, aussi je refuse de te laisser derrière moi. Sans bruit il se s'orienta vers la porte. Des pas résonnèrent sur les marches, il fallait faire vite. Prestement Rémus sortit de la chambre et se dirigea furtivement dans la pièce jouxtant celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Lorsqu'il écarta le rideau afin d'apercevoir le passage secret, les Mangemorts venaient d'atteindre l'étage. Sans plus attendre, Snape toujours sur ses épaules, Lupin s'engouffra dans le tunnel menant au salon. Arrivé là, il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour la retirer aussitôt pleine de poudre de cheminette. Dans la précipitation, il se cogna le genou sur la table basse. « AAAÏ. » Sa plainte ainsi clairement exprimée attira bien vite les intrus occupant le dessus. Rémus hâta le pas et entra dans la cheminée.

- Maison des Black ! Il libera sa main, lorsqu'au même instant la solide porte à double battant vola en éclat, laissant apparaître les serviteurs du Mage Noir. Avadakedavra.....proféra subitement l'un d'eux. Le rayon fila vivement sur eux, tel un éclair, mais ne trouva que la pierre dure et froide de l'âtre. Nos deux compères venaient de disparaîttre.

12 Square Grimmaurd :

A peine touchèrent-ils le sol salutaire de la cuisine, que les cris de stupeurs de madame Pomfresh les accueillirent.

- Doux Merlin, mais où étiez vous passez, voici 1 heure que je vous cherche ?.....mais, que vous êtes t'il arrivé, Rémus qu'est ce que c'est que cette estafilade sur votre front ?

- Calmez vous Madame Pomfresh, juste une petite altercation entre Severus et moi-même. A votre place je me soucierais plutôt de notre..... Protégé. Tout en disant cela, il s'était relever et reporta Severus évanouis sur ses épaules. Pomfresh, incrédule, le guida à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre, Lupin déposa son précieux fardeau sur la couche, et soupira d'apaisement. Enfin il sorti tout en laissant entrebâillé la porte, derrière son passage. Dans le petit salon, près de la cheminée Pompom regardait fixement le feu d'une mine songeuse, avant de se retourner vers lui. - Et bien! J'attends de votre part, des explications plus concises que celles précédemment dites. Sans prononcer un mot, Lupin alla s'assoire sur le canapé, croisa ses jambes, prit une bonne inspiration et entreprit enfin de lui résumer tout qui c'était passé ce matin même.

- Sa réaction ne me surprend guère. Confia Pomfresh.

- Comment ? M'enfin expliquez vous ! Pourquoi se considère t-il comme un moins que rien, pourquoi a-t-il demandé pardon à cette femme ?

- Il s'agit de sa mère ! Survint une voix.

- Professeur McGonagall, vous voici enfin ! Bien dans ce cas, je vais refaire les bandages de notre convalescent. Pompom après un bref salut de la tête, quitta la pièce, laissant nos deux sorciers qui se faisaient faces maintenant.

- Sa mère ? S'étonna Lupin.

- C'est exact, elle était son seule soutient, durant son enfance. Son père était par nature extrêmement sévère, et ne tolérait aucune erreur de sa part. Depuis la mort de cette femme, Severus est devenu.......... un être insociable et indiffèrent envers les autres. C'est à croire Qu'aujourd'hui, après toutes ses années, son subconscient se manifeste.

-Il......à été battu par son père......n'est ce pas ? Ceci apparaissait plus comme une constatation qu'a une question. A cela Minerva acquiesça, et sourit tristement. Un pénible silence s'installa entre eux. Rémus se plongea dans ses souvenirs alors que le professeur McGonagall se résigna à rejoindre madame Pomfresh, pour quérir des nouvelles de Snape. Le feu dans l'âtre crachouillait, au dehors la tempête repris ses droits.

« ..........Eh Rémus !!....regarde qui nous arrive ! » S'esclaffa le jeune Sirius, d'un air goguenard. Tout deux se trouvaient sur la voie 9 ¾, lorsque Severus Snape accompagné d'un elfe de maison, fit son apparition..........


	6. chapitre 6

Snape Black Rose: moi je suis sadique ben non....mais je m'applique enfin j'essaie.

neyarchess: voila voila le voici, il suffisait de le demander.LOL

moonbblack: si je publie aussi souvent c'est parceque je pars bientôt pour deux mois de vacs, et j'aime finir ce que je commence donc......et puis j'adore écrire surtout quand cela plait.

Bonne lecture

..............................................................................................................................................................................................;...

Chapitre 6 :  
  
Ce matin là, le temps semblait couvert. Aucun oiseau ne daigna s'aventurer sur la surface grisonnante offerte par les cieux. Le quai était désert. Seul, Rémus assis sur sa malle, la tête levée et le regard songeur, observait les nuages.......Quel douce quiétude.....et quelle triste spectacle que ce ciel......tient peut être pas finalement !! Effectivement un espace bleu pris place entre les sombres nuages. Peu à peu les étudiants affluèrent. Le brouhaha des cris de joie, causé par les retrouvailles usurpa le trône du silence. Le jeune Lupin toujours à ces pensés, senti une main amicale se poser sur son épaule.

-Tu penses trop, mon ami ! Certifia une voix familière. Surpris l'interpellé se retourna vivement.

-Sirius !! ne me plus une chose pareil, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait lâcher.

-Oohh, il faut toujours que tu exagères.........tient.... tient ! regarde qui nous arrive. Mais c'est notre petit Snivellus ! Acheva t-il. Je n'ai pas effacé de ma mémoire, notre petit diffèrent d'il y a deux mois. Repris Padfood avec mépris et dégoût.

Dès cet instant, plus rien n'existait. Sirius fixait avec avidité son ennemi de toujours, tandis que ce dernier soutenait son regard avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait offrir. Les yeux de Lupin se posèrent alternativement sur l'un puis sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne bougèrent, Quand soudain un sifflet retentissant, signala l'approche imminente du train. Sirius ne tenant plus en place se rua férocement sur sa victime, et lui envoya son point droit dans la mâchoire. Sous le coup, Severus heurta brutalement le sol, la tête à quelques millimètres seulement des pistons d'un wagon. Sirius le dominait de toute sa hauteur, Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Alors !! Snivellus qu'est ce que tu attends pour te relever ! » Gronda t- il.

« Cela suffit Padfood !!! » intervint James qui venait d'arriver. Sirius de détourna alors de sa victime, et monta tout en fulminant dans le train. Rémus s'approcha de Severus toujours allongé sur le sol, puis lui tendis une main affable, afin de l'aider à se remettre debout. Leur expressions se firent faces durant un lapse de temps.

« Écarte toi de moi Lupin ! Je n'es que faire de ta piti !......mais tu ne vois pas que tu me gène espèce de...... d'animal !!!!! » S'emporta Severus qui retrouva toute sa contenance. Découragé Lupin soupira tout en secouent la tête.................  
  
Le feu dans l'âtre crépita. Madame Pomfresh ainsi que Minerva s'en étaient allées, non sans réprimander Rémus pour son manque de vigilance, et l'informèrent que le directeur ne tarderait pas à prendre son tour de garde. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Pompom ne pu s'empêcher de rouspéter:

« Heureusement que Severus était inconscient pendant que je l'occultais....sinon je lui aurais passé un de ses savons ! » Puis elle disparut. A cette simple remarque, le visage autoritaire du professeur McGonagall esquissa un sourire, puis entra à son tour dans la cheminée. Resté seul, Lupin le regard rivé au sol, les mains jointent sur ses genoux, songeait encore : .......il a toujours essuyé les coups sans jamais se plaindre à quiconque.....Et moi je n'ai jamais su les empêcher de lui faire du mal......Pourtant combien de fois aurai- je pu le faire ? Sûrement autant de fois que lui aurait pu révéler ma Lycanthropie.....

-Ne vous culpabilisez pas autant Rémus, c'est le passé. Et aujourd'hui vous pouvez l'aider. A ces mots il se redressa, tout en affichant un air ahuri.  
- Professeur Dumbledore !!...je ...je ne vous avais pas entendu entré.....Mais comment diable avez-vous pu savoir ce que je méditais ? Se ravisa Lupin, Sous le regard amusé de l'intrus.  
- Vous pensiez trop fortement voila tout. Allez vous reposer maintenant, je veillerai sur lui, et ce jusqu'à demain.

- Cela vous ennuis t-il si je reste tout de même Professeur ? Je n'ai pas le cœur à prendre du répit pour le moment.  
- Et bien soit, un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus. Sur ce les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Severus étendu sur sa couche dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Sa respiration longue et profonde, soulevait légèrement les draps. Ses traits étaient détendu, et ses cheveux placés derrière ses oreilles.

- C'est bon de le voir ainsi. Se hasarda Rémus  
  
19h30, Le soleil avait cédé sa place à l'astre de la nuit. Dans la pénombre, deux paupières s'entrouvrirent. « .......je suis toujours en vie..... » Soulagement ou dépit, il ne saurait le dire, mais le fait est qu'il était encore de ce monde. Dans un soupir, il étira ses muscles encore endoloris. Le froissement des draps attira l'intention, et une voix calme et posé retentie :

« Et bien, vous nous avez causé une peur bleu, mon ami » Severus tout en reconnaissant Albus fronça les sourcils, et un tic de mauvaise humeur se forma sur ces lèvres.

-Monsieur le directeur. Je sais ce qui vous tracasse Severus, et je suis près à vous aidez. Assura gravement Dumbledore.

-Me venir en aide ? répondit Snape d'un ton sarcastique. Et puis d'abord comment Lupin a-t-il su où je me trouvais ? Disons qu'il ma prévenu de votre fuite depuis la cheminée de la cuisine, et je lui ais tout simplement indiqué que les personnes désorientées retourne toujours là où tout a commencé. Et donc, par conséquent, chez vous. Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. ...... là où tout a commenc ?.........oui peut être bien.....

« Bon il est tant pour vous de vous nourrir de façon plus consistante, alors si vous vous en sentez la force, pour vous levez..... » Repris Albus, dont les yeux pétillaient à nouveaux de malice. Cela ne fit qu'exacerber notre maître des potions, qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'étrangler. Mais il n'en fit rien et acquiesça modestement de la tête. Bien, dans ce cas je vais à la cuisine, pour chercher votre soupé. Sur ce Dumbledore sortit de la pièce. Le champs étant libre, Snape entrepris de se hisser hors de sa couche, afin de gagner les escaliers. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que Rémus dormait à point fermé sur le canapé.

« C'est d'un pathétique » maugréa t-il en s'aventurant en dehors du salon, à pas de loups. Apres avoir dévaler en toute discrétion, les marches, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Sur ses gardes, Severus s'empara de la poignée en argent et dont la forme représentait un serpent. Il la tourna. Lorsque la porte pivota sur ses gongs, un vent glacial s'engouffra tel une brute dans le vestibule. Frissonnant de froid, Snape s'attarda quelque instant sur le perron délabré, avant de refermer derrière lui. Il fit quelque pas dans la rue, éclairée par les réverbères. Ses pieds étaient gelés, ses bras étaient croisés de façon à le réchauffer un peu. Ses dents claquaient de froid. Pourtant il ne voulait pas revenir, du moins pas tout de suite. Car ici il était en paix. Il regardait les étoiles, lorsqu'une violente douleur, lui arracha une longue plainte qui se répercuta dans tout le quartier. Sa marque venait de s'éveillée. Sous le supplice, il s'effondra dans la neige, des larmes de souffrance se mirent à glissées le long de ses joues. Une voix haineuse s'infiltra telle une voleuse dans son esprit :

« Tu souffrriras....Severus......Tu souffriras........viens à moi....viens........ »

- ASSER, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !!!!!! Supplia Snape au bord du tranplanage.

-Non, Severus ne fait pas cela !!!! l'interpellèrent d'une seule et unique intonation Albus et Lupin. Tout deux accourraient avec empressement vers l'homme replié sur lui-même. Des mains qui se voulaient rassurantes s'emparèrent de lui, et le retournèrent face au ciel. Curieusement il n'avait plus froid, la douleur lancinante s'était rendu maîtresse de son corps, mais pas de son esprit. La voix cependant persistait.

« Rejoins moi..severuuus..... »

-Ne l'écoute pas, si tu y retourne tu mourras. Résiste !! L'encouragea Rémus, désespéré par la situation. ........Mourir n'était ce pas ce que je cherche si ardemment.....Songea Snape. Soudain une autre voix s'imposa en lui. Severus.....Severus .....ne succombe pas à la tentation, le temps n'est pas encore venu pour nos retrouvailles..... je veux que tu vives......fais le pour moi.........

-Maman ?......c'est...c'est toi ?

Oui mon fil. Mais je doit partir maintenant......je t'aime....

-Non ne t'en vas pas .......REVIENNNNS.........REVIENNNNS ....je ...j'ai besoin de toi...... Mais elle c'était tut et la détresse s'empara de son cœur.

« Severus !! Rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit lors de notre rencontre dans les cachots ! » Lui ordonna Dumbledore. « ......les cachots ?......Poudlard..... » Brusquement tout lui revint en mémoire. Les moldus alertés par les hurlements s'empressèrent sur les lieux du drame.


	7. sa raison d'être

Chapitre 7 : Sa raison d'être.  
  
- Non ! Vous ne savez pas se que je ressens !!......Ne m'approchez PAS !

- Très bien, mais je ne quitterai pas cette pièce avant que vous n'ayez entendu ce que j'ai à vous dire. Articula Dumbledore de son timbre calme et profond. Severus toujours collé au mur, observa de son regard aussi lugubre qu'une nuit sans lune, son directeur, avant de desserrer ses maigres points.

- Ne vous damnez pas pour ce que vous n'êtes pas Severus. Repris Albus qui lui tendit une couverture chaude. L'adolescent surpris, s'en saisie avec une certaine hésitation. Sa peau frissonna à son contacte doux et chaleureux. Cependant ses yeux exprimaient toujours cette haine qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

« La vie est beaucoup trop courte pour cela, mon enfant. Je pensais que vous aviez plus de force de caractère pour ne pas vous laissez séduire......Il est vrai aussi que ces jeunes Maraudeurs ne sont pas des enfants de cœurs envers vous, mais cela ne vous contraint nullement de vous enterrer vivant. Si vous voulez que cela change acceptez vous tel que vous êtes. »

- Pff !! Tel que je suis ? Mais vous m'avez bien observé, JE NE SUIS RIEN !!.......non rien ...même pour mon père...je ne suis qu'un vulgaire et piètre pantin en chiffon. Proféra Severus.

- Est-ce aussi ce que pense de vous votre mère ?

- Je vous interdis de prononcer son nom !!! Elle est la seule personne en ce monde, qui me comprend.....qui.....qui. Les sanglots s'emparèrent de sa gorge. De lourdes et amers larmes souillèrent le sol poussiéreux. Alors Dumbledore d'un geste paternel l'attira dans ces bras. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que nul ne parle. Quand le jeune homme, se ravisa et releva la tête afin percevoir dans l'obscurité, le visage de l'affable sorcier. Son regard n'exprimait plus que de la fatigue et de l'appréhension. Voyant cela Albus lui dit : - Sachez une chose, si un jour vous n'avez nul endroit où aller et si vous cherchez du soutient, ce château vous sera toujours ouvert.

- Merci...... Souffla dans un murmure Severus.

- N'oubliez pas non plus que la vie d'un homme ressemble à la corde d'un instrument. Si vous la tendez trop elle casse, si vous ne la tendez pas assez elle ne sonne pas...

-.......elle ne sonne pas........... Ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans les plus réparateur des sommeilles dans l'étreinte offert par son protecteur.............................................

-elle ne sonne pas....... Allongé sur le mince tapis de neige de la rue, toujours soutenu par Rémus et le Directeur, Severus sentit la douleur s'estomper, Sa vision redevir nette. L'appelle avait cessée, et il n'avait pas cédé. ........Tous ces visages.....ses regards.....froid ...j'ai froid...... Brusquement il se remit sur ces pieds et avança de quelques pas sous les flocons qui tombaient à nouveau. Les badauds, stupéfaits s'écartèrent sur sa route.

- Mais Severus..... s'indigna Rémus

- Non ! laissez le Lupin. Intervint Dumbledore tout en lui tenant fermement le bras.

« Si tu tends trop la corde elle casse......si....tu ne la tends pas assez elle ne sonne pas.... » Susurra Snape alors qu'il levait son visage face aux étoiles scintillantes. Sans que nuls ne si attendent, il bascula en avant, inconscient.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrir à nouveau, il constata qu'il n'était plus dehors où régnait un air glaciale. Mais ce lieu ne ressemblait pas non plus au 12 square Grimmaurd. Aussi fixa t-il le plafond.

- Un plafond qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Ne put il s'empêcher de dire.

- Effectivement Severus. Vous voici dans vos appartements à Poudlard.

- Poudlard !? Mais je ne comprends pas..... S'exclama Snape en se mettent debout sur son lit, en regardant Albus d'un air confondu.

- Et bien, étant donner que par votre hurlement vous aviez alerté tout le quartier, nous avons préférés vous ramener ici....De plus je sais que cette pièce vous êtes chère. Severus laissa ses épaules s'affaissés, puis se rassit sur sa couche. .......Oui ce lieu était de loin celui qu'il convoitait le plus. Car c'est en cet endroit que le professeur Albus Dumbledore , l'avait consolé.

- Bon je vais vous laissez. Et je tiens à ce que vous veniez dîner à la table des professeurs ce soir, car vous reprenez votre poste dès demain.

- C...comment....mais....

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Je croyais que depuis hier soir vous aviez compris. Et puis rappelez vous votre promesse.....ah au faite Rémus vous a ramener ceci, il pensait que cela vous ferait plaisir. Sur ce il quitta la pièce tout en laissant un Severus déconcerté et songeur.

- Lily.....oui j'ai juré sur sa tombe que je protègerais son fils........Même si ma couverture est tombée, je peux toujours œuvrer pour que les élèves de Serpentar ne gagnent pas les rangs de Voldemort. Je dois encore équilibrer ma balance, il serait ridicule que je meure aujourd'hui, au moment où tout va se jouer. Son regard s'arrêta sur un tableau qui était soigneusement posé sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Des larmes glissèrent le long de son pâle visage. ....Mère...un jour je vous rejoindrai....mais pas encore..non pas encore... Puis un sourire se profila enfin, et il profera dans un murmurre: " Merci Lupin.."  
  
19h sonna, Severus revêtu de noir, quitta ses cachots, pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Là son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. La porte n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Le brouhara causé par les élèves lui parvenait distinctement aux oreilles....plus que quelques pas.....Maintenant ! Un lourd silence se fit lorsqu'il apparu enfin. Il restait immobile, son regard d'une froideur toute retrouvée balaya l'assistance. Dumbledore se leva et dit

« Et bien on peut dire que vous vous faites désirez, venez prendre place parmi nous, professeur Snape. »

Oui c'était bien cela sa raison de vivre, enseigner et protéger ses élèves de la menace qui grondait en dehors de ces murs. Tout en pensant cela, Severus, reprit sa course vive, vers la table des professeurs. Ses Robes claquèrent et tourbillonnèrent sous les regards à la fois craintifs et heureux des élèves. Car ils venaient de retrouver leur précieux maître des potions. Une fois assit, le repas commença, et le bruit joyeux des babillages insouciant des étudiants ranima la grande salle. Pendant ce temps une pipistrelle virevoltait de ci de là dans la nuit apaisante.La créature contourna le sombre Saule cogneur, avant de prendre la direction du nord.Après quelques minutes elle se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre richement ornée. Une main élégante et gantée, se profila au dehors et attendait patienment. Sentant cela, la chauve souris vint finalement s'accrocher délicatement à ce perchoir si peut habituelle.

« .......Tu souffriras Severus....tu souffriras..... » Se fit entendre une voix sifflante et haineuse.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................;  
Un grand Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, durant ce petit périple...Sachez qu'il y aura sans doute une suite à cette fic. Mais comme je vous quitte pour 2 mois, vous pourrez la lire au moi de septembre. Mais bon une review n'est pas de refus...


	8. petite info et remerciement

Remerciement et info

**Flammifer **: merci pour ta review cela m'a fait plaisir la suite ben elle arrive elle est là même

**Blade **: en ce qui concerne un couple je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'y pense.

**Moonbblade : **tient je te prète mon mouchoire et sèche tes larmes car la suite est là.

**Idril Black : **Merci de me lire et relire tu vas finir par me faire rougir

Bon l'info pour mes petits revieuwers, c'est que la suite se nomme : « L'équilibre de la balance » et qu'elle est en ligne depuis peu voili voilou.......bon lecture.


End file.
